Serving Up The Night
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Jazabel Ross went to the Haven to hang out and instead finds herself working as a bartender at the club.
1. Default Chapter

Serving Up the Night.  
  
Closing the door of her apartment made it sound empty and bleak. Jazebel Ross rubbed her smoke worn eyes as she made her way to the living room. The white walls were painted with night shadows and didn't improve the Spartan decor. Tossing her coat and bag to a lonely chair in the corner she went to the window. Staring down at the wet streets of the city and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Opening the window slightly she breathed in the night air and felt her exhaustion ease a little. This side of town was bright from street lights and quiet save for the rushing of cars. They made wet slick sounds as they hurried on by and disappeared down the block. She leaned against the window brace and watched the block. Moments ticked by before a white Mercedes pulled up and her sister was visible. She smiled and the driver leaned over to kiss her. It was a long kiss that lasted a full minute, before he went back to his seat. Two more minutes passed before, the driver emerged and helped her sister out of the car. They held each other in the misting rain; kissing and staring longingly into each other's eyes.   
  
Shaking her head in disgust Jazz closed the window and turned away. Instead of going to her room and changing from her uniform. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, staring at the contents she sighed. Finally deciding on last night's pizza box, she closed the door and sat down to eat it cold. Staring at the door and silently counting the minutes. In the hall she could hear the ding of the bell and her sister laughed. Tension went through her as she realized what was happening. Moments later the door opened and the hall light was bright in the darkness. Her sister tumbled in with her arms full of male flesh. She threw back her head as he nuzzled her neck and groped her butt.  
  
Tossing aside the crust Jazz sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Their mixed perfume filled her nose as they staggered past. He was definitely not the same guy as last week nor was he the same guy that her sister had left with. Her sister went to the kitchen a few meters from where the spectator sat. She opened the fridge and frowned.   
  
"Try the table." Jazz muttered.  
  
Her sister shrieked and her date stopped in mid reach for her breasts. They both looked at her in surprise. For a moment the apartment was silent save for the hum of the fridge. The man pulled back slightly and gazed between them.   
  
" I should go." He said gently.   
  
"No need." Jazz stood up and waved him off. " I'll just change and give you some space."   
  
Before her sister could respond she swept off to her room and slammed the door. For a moment the thought came to not leaving them, but the sounds of love making chased convinced her otherwise. Quickly she exchanged her mini skirt for dark jeans sheer top for a good old fashioned dark T-shirt. Letting her hair out of the ponytail she combed it with her fingers and left it loose. Applying a little lip gloss and fresh perfume she smiled at herself only to frown. Her dark eyes were tired and lonely. She had spent too much time out of her home to be content with being here.  
  
Turning away from the reflection she changed her shoes and took out her rings from the pockets of her other coat. Slipping them on she pulled on her leather coat and opened the door. Clearly she had been forgotten. Her sister was half undressed and working on her date as they necked on the couch.   
  
Rolling her eyes at the scene, Jazz walked by and slammed the front door closed. It was only then that she realized that her keys were in the other coat. For a minute she considered going back and retrieving them. But she wasn't about to face that couch again. Taking the stairs she descended to the main floor and out into the night. There was no need for a cab she wasn't that far from her intended destination.   
  
Letting herself jog the four and half blocks felt good and restored her energy levels. There was something about breathing in the ocean air as it rained that was invigorating. As Jazz rounded the block that her target occupied her feet paused. For a moment she took in the scene: The same door man was there has had been there two nights ago. Vaguely she wondered if he would recognize her. Her eyes washed over the couples and groups that walked through the doors. The dress code was varied and showed just how relaxed the club was. There was a couple of limousines parked on the curb, not far from the dozen or so motorcycles and various other vehicles.   
  
Pulling in a breath she looked down at her jeans and shirt and felt out of place. Not that it mattered. There were others who dressed like she did and they were let inside. Shaking her head to make her hair fall around her shoulders, she jogged across the street. Falling in behind two men who were in sharp suits she walked up to the doors. The door man held the heavy wood doors aside and smiled at her.  
  
"Good to see you again."  
  
She paused. " You remember me?"   
  
He laughed softly, " Not many people around here are as welcoming as you are."  
  
Color came to her cheeks and she fought the smile. "Yeah well...thanks."   
  
Taking the stairs down she heard the same band as two nights ago. They were a good group that varied their music and always welcomed their fans. She slid into a spot by the bar and one of the people noticed her. It was the same guy as last time and he gave her a heart melting smile.  
  
"Same thing as last time?"   
  
She looked at his face, he had the nicest brown eye she had ever seen and found he was really good looking. " Please."   
  
He nodded and quickly put the drink together for her. Moving onto the next order she watched the crowd and found herself relaxing. There was something about the semi-darkness that calmed her down.   
  
"Hey pal, I ordered my drink a few minutes ago." A guy in a suit called and waved his arm.   
"Coming up" The bartender shouted as he finished up with two more orders. "Two Scotch on the rocks, right?"  
  
The man nodded. " Maybe you should hire extra people or something." He said and took his drinks as he marched off into the crowd.   
  
He didn't have a second to spare the comment a thought as he whipped up three different drinks. For reasons that didn't quite make sense she wanted to offer to help. It must have shown for he looked at her a minute and leaned in.   
  
"Can you serve?"   
  
"I work in a bar downtown." She said and he handed her an apron.   
  
"If you like, I could use the help."   
  
Without having to think about it, she went around to left the end and lifted the bar top. Stepping behind she shrugged off her coat and pulled back her hair with a spare elastic. Tying the apron to her waist, she took the first customer and went into working mood.   
  
"What's your name?" The man asked as they worked on different orders.   
  
"Jazz." She replied as the drink was mixed. " Yours?"   
  
"Leo."   
  
"Two John Collins?" She called and a hand went up. Handing them off she took the next order from a woman in a dark suite with blonde hair.   
  
"A Riesling." She said.  
  
"I need four Cognac and two Monahan's." Another order came as she was looking for the wine.  
  
Leo handed her the glass and pointed to the bottle under the counter. She poured and served at the same time. Instantly her hands made up the next drink of four Cognac's, while Leo took care of the Monahan's.  
  
The drinks were becoming aster and easier to make as she learned the layout of the bar. Her world zoned down to the next drink and the next customer. Nothing else reached her in this space as she worked. Her smile and nice words were automatic and didn't require much thought. The work was easy and she found her hands moving without aid from her of her brain. When the crowd thinned and there was a pause between orders she blinked and was surprised at the hours that had flown by.   
  
"Good job." Leo said as he wiped the glossy wood top. " You're fast, almost as good as me." He smiled and she laughed. " I know for a fact we are looking for a nighttime 'tender, you interested?"   
  
For a moment she was speechless. " When would I start?"   
  
He looked at the watch on his left wrist, " As of five hours ago."   
  
The thought settled into her brain and she grinned. " Sure."   
  
"Good. I'll tell the owner later tonight, when can you be here tomorrow?" A customer approached and asked for a red wine.  
  
" I could be here at five thirty." Jazz looked at his white tuxedo shirt and black pants, "Is that the uniform?"  
  
"Yep." He asked he brought up two glasses and filled them. "What do you usually wear?"  
  
"They prefer we wear halter tops and stuff. But I do have a white dress shirt and black slacks at home."   
  
Leo glanced at her, " Where do you work?"  
  
Jazz busied herself with polishing a clean glass. " Downtown."   
  
"You said that," He shook his head, " Never mind, I am just glad you showed up."  
  
The band on stage ended and soft music took the place of the rock. The conversation level among the patrons went up and for a moment the bar was still. The band made their way over and Leo had drinks waiting for them.   
  
"Hey great job Parker." He said as the band settled in. " You sound better then you did a few years ago."   
  
The raven haired singer shrugged. " I sounded good because I have a good band."  
His friends laughed and toasted that, Leo topped up their drinks. The singer looked up and noticed her. " Who's the face?"   
  
Leo shrugged, " A new 'tender I hired tonight. Jazz meet Parker, he's a friend of mine."   
  
She nodded. " Hi."   
  
"Jazz?" One of the girls piped up, eyeing her for a second. "I used to a know a girl who lived in New York by that name. Did you ever live there?  
  
She shrugged and put her glass down, " I used to."   
  
There was a moment of silence that Leo filled easily. "So Parker, how long are you in town for?" He leaned on the bar and whispered. "I mean does Julian know you're here?"   
  
The singer snorted, " He's too busy with the city and his own problems to notice us. Besides what does the Prince care if we visit our mates?"   
  
"He cared about Zane showing up." Leo warned and it didn't miss Jazz that Parker tensed up. " Just be careful is all."   
  
Parker stood up and downed his drink, " Whatever." He went back to the stage and there came a cheer from the younger people in the crowd.   
  
The music faded out and there was a moments pause. Parker and his music filled the silence and the bar became busy again. Jazz wanted to ask what had happened but knew better then to pry. It was clear that Leo had his own world and she wasn't a friend so she had no right to ask. Instead she went back to serving drinks and pretty much forgot about the strange conversation.   
  
The Haven closed it's doors a couple of hours before dawn. It wasn't until then that Jazz felt the absolute exhaustion hit her. First working at one bar for eight hours, only to turn around and work at another one. That made her day a total of seventeen hours long. No wonder she felt light headed and sleepy. Leo was busy tallying the total of the evening the back of the bar. He had put her charge of the front. There was nothing new about it except where everything went. But she figured it all out and was just fine no her own. She had a box on the counter and was tossing empty bottles into it. Just as she bent down to pick up a bottle her head swam and she staggered.   
  
"Jazz?" Leo grabbed her arm. "You okay?"   
  
" I am fine, just overly tired I think."   
  
He frowned at her, " Did you work today?"   
  
She laughed, " Twice."   
  
"Oh, I had no idea. What time do you have to work next?"   
  
"Later today. They want me there at nine in the morning to take the shipments." Jazz pulled out of his grip and snatched the bottle up.   
  
He sighed. " I am sorry, I didn't think about that."   
  
" Don't stress over it." Just as she picked up the box her eyes caught sight of the clubs owner. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
The woman came down the stairs with two men at her back. One was tall and dark with a commanding presence. The other had eyes that reminded her of frozen oceans. They both reminded her of sharks swimming around a struggling human. Shaking her head Jazz realized just how tired she really was.   
  
"Leo good job tonight." The woman spoke softly.  
  
"Actually Ms. Lantry, I had help." He motioned to Jazz. " This is Jazz. I hired her this evening that's was why things went so well."  
  
When the woman looked over a chill slid down Jazz's back. All she could manage was a weak smile. "Welcome to the Haven." Was all the woman said before turning back to Leo.  
  
Jazz didn't stick around to listen to the conversation. Instead she went to the back and left her box. Someone had hung up her coat in the back it sat next to another leather. This one was better quality then hers and looked warmer. Absently she wondered who it belonged to.   
  
"Nice job tonight." A voice whispered at her back.   
  
Jumping she turned and saw a woman with dark green eyes. Her hair was short and streaked with dark blue, it matched in her clothes and made her look slightly wild. She held out a hand, rings flashed in the dim light as did her blue nail polish.   
  
"Indigo." She whispered and smiled slightly.   
  
"Jazz." The girl's hand was cold to the touch, but she held onto it. " You work here?"  
  
A sleepy smile curled over Indigo's lips, "Not exactly."   
  
The feeling of things crawling up her arms hit Jazz at the same time that her head started to spin. Something was going on. Dimly she realized that Indigo was pulling her close and her body was moving. There was a feeling of pain under the fog but nothing beyond that.   
  
"Indigo!" Leo's voice broke the hold and Jazz staggered right into him. He held onto her with strong warm hands. " You know the rules about employees."   
  
The girl frowned. " She works here?"   
  
" I hired her tonight." He sounded angry as he spoke to the girl. " Now get out." There was a moment of hesitation before Indigo left them. Leo turned Jazz to stare at him and his brown eyes were lovely.   
  
"She tired to do something to me." Came the weak response as if her mouth wasn't working right. " I think she bit me."  
  
There was a flicker in his eyes before he sighed. " I'll drive you home." Leo took down the leather coat she had been admiring. Keeping his arm around her shoulders, he lead her out the back and up a set of cement stairs. "You should call in sick today, if possible."   
  
Jazz nodded. " Sure. What about tonight?"   
  
"I'll call you at three, if you're still feeling...tired..."   
  
"I'll come in regardless."  
  
Her brain found itself ebbing between hazy fog and dull awareness. This was not just exhaustion something was wrong with her. In order to keep him from suspecting anything she made herself walk alone. They walked to a sleek black car that he leaned down and unlocked the passenger side door.  
  
Her eyes took in the black lines of a classic mustang as it gleamed under the lightening sky. She spilled into the soft leather seat and Leo buckled her in. The car's engine rumbled to life and she woke up a little.   
  
"Where to?" He asked lightly.  
  
"Umm, I think it's down there." She pointed and shrugged. " I can't remember."   
  
Leo drove off and she fell back into her fog, it wasn't until the car stopped and warm hands touched her that she stirred. Leo had found her apartment and was lifting her out of the car. Effortlessly he carried her into the building, into the elevator and even to her door. He knocked once and the door flew open. She saw her sister was fully dressed in her pajamas and looked worried.  
  
"Jazebel!" Her sister shouted and looked at Leo, " Who are you?"  
  
"I am Leo York. Your sister was hired tonight at my place of employment. She worked herself to exhaustion I think."   
  
"Hired? But she has a job." Her sister waved them in and closed the door. "Where do you work?"   
  
Leo put her on the couch and stood back, " The Haven."   
  
Jazz fell off into her black world of sleep and didn't wake as she was moved to her bedroom. There was no thought in her head except a feeling that a strange girl with blue hair had bitten her. Sleep clawed her down to it's unconsciousness level and nothing mattered after that. 


	2. serving 2

Serving Up the Night  
  
Jazz rolled into her consciousness and was twisted up in warm blankets and sheets. Dark hair tangled over her face and she gazed at the pale color that painted her floor. Golden sunlight was reduced to dark crimson, drawing in a breath she felt her muscles stretch and the beat of her heart. Laying there she was aware of a pain in her neck and the heavy weight of being too tired. Rolling onto her back she gazed at the bedside table and blinked several times at the clock. It read just after one in the afternoon and she knew there was somewhere she was supposed to be. As her mind tried to think of it the phone rang when it wasn't picked up, the machine clicked in. At the sound of her boss who was pissed right off, Jazz pulled herself up and staggered to the living room. The sunlight was pure here and she flinched at the glare. Holding up a hand against it she made her way to the phone and pressed the replay button. The machine whirred and then clicked and the message came on.   
  
"Jazz, I got a message from a guy named Leo that you weren't coming into day. Why aren't you coming in? I sure could use the extra help and as far as I know, you still work for me. If don't want to loose your job get your ass down here in an hour."   
  
She glared at the machine as the memories of last night came to her. She remembered going to the Haven and getting hired by Leo to work with him. Then she remembered some chick with blue hair who bit her. Absently Jazz reached up to her neck and felt around. It was hurt to at a certain point but there was nothing for her to feel. Heaving a sigh she reached for the phone just as it rang again. Her hand hesitated as she considered not answering. Then picked it up and held it to her ear.   
  
"Hey Jazz, feeling any better?"   
  
It took her a moment to place the voice. "Hi Leo. I feel a little better I guess. My boss just called and threatened to fire me if I didn't show up in an hour."   
  
"Speaking of bosses, I need to talk with you about the running of the bar. Can you meet me at the Haven in half an hour?"   
  
"Sure." She felt a rush of excitement go through at the idea of going back to the Haven. It was an odd feeling, she had never been excited about work before. "I don't have a key though."   
  
"Don't worry, the doors will be open, just me at the bar."   
  
"Will do." She said, "Thanks Leo."   
  
He paused, "For what?"   
  
"For a job, for talking to my boss, for everything."   
  
"You're welcome, see you there in thirty minutes." He hung up and she held onto the phone for a bit longer.   
  
Returning to her room she looked down at her wrinkled old clothes. Leo had said something about a dress code so she had to change. In her closet she found the white shirt and black pants. The only problem was that the shirt was short sleeved and would reveal her tattoos. But there was nothing she could about it right now. Putting the clothes on her bed she went to shower and get ready.  
  
Before leaving she was reminded of the glaring sunlight. The only sunglasses in the house belonged to her sister and she hated sharing anything. Taking them anyway she slid them on and left. This time she had her keys.   
  
Jogging her way back to the Haven she found Leo's car waiting and smiled at the memory of him carrying her. Pulling open the heavy doors she found he was right and entered the club. There was no music this time and it was unnerving to be alone here. Stepping down into the club she gazed at the artistic flares and beauty of the place.   
  
"Hey there,"   
  
She turned and found Leo behind the bar in a black sweater with his hair tied back. His features were beautiful and his eyes were brilliant. For a moment she lost the ability to speak, a quick shake of her head reminded her of the ache in her neck. Leo frowned when she put her hand to it.   
"It's nothing." Jazz said and made her way behind the bar. "So what did you want to show me?"   
  
"Everything. Tonight is going to be even more busy then yesterday. Parker's group has a special guest and he always draws them in. So we are going to train you a bit on the layout of the bar."   
  
"Did I mess up last?"   
  
"No." Leo laughed slightly, " Not at all, I just want you to be prepared is all."   
  
"Oh, okay." Jazz glanced around at things as she removed her coat.   
  
Leo paused at the tattoo on her left arm. His eyes darkened a little but he covered it up and gazed at her as she set crouched down and started reading labels. " Interesting tattoo."   
  
Jazz glanced up at the sharp tone, " Oh...thanks, it's a family marking."   
  
"I see. Okay lets get started."   
  
**  
Six o'clock came and the club filled with people, staff who were dressed in dark stylish clothes. They chatted with Leo and glanced at her from time to time. One of them actually stopped to talk to Jazz.   
  
"Hey, I'm Peter, I saw you here last night. Good work, not many people can keep up with Leo on the first go round."   
  
Jazz gazed at Peter and smiled. He appeared to be a slight guy with long blonde hair dressed in brown leather and blue jeans. He had dark green eyes and pale skin, his smile was easy and bright white.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Hi ya Peter," Leo came over and they shook hands. " How are things?"   
  
"Good as can be right now. It seems Cameron is keeping to himself which makes things less interesting for us. But at least now we can get on with our own business now."   
  
Jazz left them to chat as she made her way to the back, once her coat was hanging beside Leo's she took a moment to tie back her hair. Her eyes caught sight of the tattoo and she traced her fingers over it. Her memories of gaining the mark came back to her and she shivered. The mark was a black owl clutching a golden half moon in it's talons, from the tips of it's out spread wings came a Celtic pattern that surrounded the whole tattoo.   
  
"Jazz?"   
  
She jumped as Leo called for her. "Coming!"   
  
Hurrying out to the bar she found Parker was sitting there with his band mates. Her gaze slid to the young girl who had spoken to her the day before.   
  
"You're back again?" Parker asked lightly and smiled at her, " So how was it last night?"   
  
"Busy but really good and you?"   
  
"Interesting. We were just telling Leo about it, care to join in?"   
  
She thought about it and shook her head. " Thanks but no. So who's this guy you have singing with you tonight?"   
  
The girl spoke first, "A friend by the name of Sebastian."   
  
Jazz bit her tongue before she gasped and instantly stepped back from the group. It couldn't be him!   
  
Leo noticed her panic as he frowned at her, "Jazz anything wrong?"   
  
"Ah, no. Look, I'll be back in a minute." She came out from behind the bar and ran up the stairs of the club.  
  
Sunset had settled in deeply and she ran for the only place in the city that had answers. Coming to a dark street she paused and peered down at it, at the end was a dark little store front. Making sure both sides were clear she ran down the center of the street. Reaching the door she tried the knob and found it was securely locked. Drawing in a breath she stepped back, licking her lips, she breathed out. Fine lines creased her features as she concentrated, a slight wind started at her ankles and whisked up into her hair. It hovered there for a moment before hurtling its self at the door. The wind seeped under the crack in the door and there came a sharp click from inside. The door opened and the wind dissipated as Jazz stepped in.   
  
"Ember? Beowulf? Leda?" She called out the names as she entered the hall, approaching the next door.   
  
"Welcome back Jazz." The voice whispered from all corners of the room and was both male and female. " We have been expecting you for awhile."   
  
"Oracle, I need to know why you failed me." Jazz shouted into the seeping darkness.   
  
"I did not fail you Jazebel, you left of your own will."   
  
"You promised me Sebastian would never return and now he is here. How is this not failing your promise?"   
  
There was a sharp snap of wind behind her and Jazz turned to see a ghost formulate in front of her. The ghost was of a woman who was known simply as Oracle. No one knew much about her only that she appeared as a guide from time to time.  
  
"Are you so sure he is here for you Jazz?" Oracle asked sharply. "Or have you forgotten that you have a sister who is also gifted?"   
  
"Sebastian had his chance with Roxy years ago."  
  
"That is true, but now she is matured in her abilities." Oracle smiled slightly as something crossed her mind. "Come now Jazz you must not panic when people from your past show up. They are all not after you."   
  
Jazz frowned at her, " Oracle, if that were true then I would not have had to leave my family, my friends and my life. I would still be in New York working with my father."   
  
"If you miss it so much then why don't you confess to the charges against you?" Oracle asked critically.   
  
"Because they are false and you bloody well know it." Jazz snapped, "Oh for crying out loud, I don't have time for this. Do I have something to fear or not?"   
  
"Not from Sebastian."   
  
"Fine."   
  
She moved down the hall and walked right throw the ghost. Residue of spiritual manifestation gleamed like dew on her skin. Walking out of the store the door closed and locked behind her as she ran back to the Haven.   
  
The club was full of people and Leo was busy, he didn't look up at her as she walked in. Jazz said nothing as she joined him behind the bar. Her gaze kept darting to the stage where Parker and his band were setting up. It was hard to focus tonight and she kept expecting Sebastian to walk in and every thing to fall apart. Just like it had a few years ago.   
  
"Jazz the drinks." Leo snapped.  
  
She shook her head and made herself take the orders and fill them. For now there was nothing she could do when Sebastian came and there was no reason to let herself panic. 


End file.
